


Horn Corn

by paladarns



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Horns, M/M, Troll Horns, davekat - Freeform, fluff???, i thought about this and now goodnight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 06:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6412180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paladarns/pseuds/paladarns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yummy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horn Corn

Karkat was just reading his romance troll erotica book to you that he seems to have stolen from Rose. You decided that the book was no interest and Karkat was way better. So you stare at Karkat for the remainder of the book. You look from his shoulders, to his chin, to his jaw, to his ears, and all the way up to his horns. They _are_ wierd. You kind of always wanted to touch them but your afraid Karkat might karate chop your hand off. But today, they just kind of look like candy corn. But you've noticed that, and plus candy corn makes you really sick due to childhood accidents. *shudders*. 

But you really like corn, because... Texas. You really like corn. Now you want corn. Woah what are those giant corn doing on top of Karkat's head. They look delicious. You stick your tongue out and move closer. Karkat doesn't notice, nows your chance, Dave. You just touch the tip of your tongue to the top of the corns, but it really doesn't taste like corn. Kind of like flour. But you're too busy to notice a yelp and and a thud off the bed. You look over the side and see a scrambling Karkat muttering troll curse words to you. You have to say though, you are not disappointed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeaaaaaaahhhh goodnight


End file.
